Me In Percy Jackson, Whaaaat?
by BadBitchAndRealest
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Sumary: Tenia yo, ser la que se da cuenta de todo lo que se estaba cociendo en el campamento, y sé que el Intercambio es solo la Punta del Iceberg.( la portada es de XxNeverBePerfectxX en Wattpad)


_Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

_Sumary: __Tenia yo, ser la que se da cuenta de todo lo que se estaba cociendo en el campamento, y sé que el Intercambio es solo la Punta del Iceberg._

_Disclaimer: Solo un Personaje me Pertenece, y soy Yo, los demás son de Tío Rick, el cual no sabe que los tome prestados, pero no importa eso._

* * *

Okay, esto no está saliendo como deseaba, primero que nada Percy hace cuatro días atrás no debió haber desaparecido, Segundo Annabeth debió haber conseguido una pista de donde esta Percy y no tres Semidioses de 15 años, Tercero y lo único que hice bien, fue recalcarle a Drew que es una necesitada por tirarse encima del Chico nuevo Jasón.

En fin mi semana no iba nada bien, pero viendo el lado bueno, los tres chicos nuevos la llevan peor, llegan y les dan una misión en su primera fogata, la Chica...Piper pasa vergüenzas al ser hija de Afrodita, se notaba que era algo que de verdad no deseaba, Jasón resulta que es hijo de Zeus y no sólo eso el hermano perdido de mi amiga Cazadora Thalía Grace (cosa que me dijo Annabeth), el chico Leo que encontré muy Grr, es de la cabaña de Hefestos y no me dio ni la hora, cosa que me indigno de sobremanera, pero así es la vida, y ahora en este consejo de Guerra por la misión tengo que sacar a uno de mis Hermanos de un problema amoroso.

—Quirón no hay forma de que valla, ¿cierto?, espero que los chicos nuevos completen su misión y encuentren información sobre donde esta Percy, para que yo pueda golpearlo e insultarlo un bien rato.—Quirón me mira como si hubiera esperado que digiera eso.

—Diana, tranquilízate ya hemos hablado de esto anteriormente, no debes ser tan impulsiva, tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar en un tiempo, más me lo contaste así que respira hondo y piensa en esos libros que tanto te gustan.–lo miro como si me hubiera dicho que le gustan los gusanos.

—esta bieeeen, pero tengo una condición, Lou debe dejar de hacer que Ian se sienta miserable, por favor él no es mujeriego, no mira a nadie y como yo encuentra que Drew, la que está aquí presente, es una Zorra por que no cobra, así que no ha engañado a Lou con nadie, es que enserio me da pena el, solo le falta ponerse a ver películas deprimentes comiendo helados— suelto, haciendo que todos me miren boquiabiertos por la rapidez con la que hable y que Drew me eche puñales por los ojos —Drew cariño las prostitutas cobran, si te digiera puta las estaría insultando a ellas — le digo con una falsa dulzura en la voz, mientras que Annabeth me mira y niega con la cabeza al igual que Quirón, Lou me mira sin creer que le dije esto a mitad de un Consejo de Guerra, y bueno los nuevos me miran impresionados de alguna manera, de seguro no se esperan con algo así de mi parte — bueno sigan decidiendo que hacer yo no los incómodo más— subo mis piernas a la mesa de Ping-Pong y saco una Lima, para limarme las uñas tranquilamente —Cariño si antes demasiado tu boca te van a entrar moscas — le digo a Leo que me seguía mirando sin creérselo.

—Bueno sin tomar en cuenta, este pequeño discurso de Diana, seguiremos viendo lo de tu misión Piper —Quirón dirigió su mirada a Jasón y a Leo— ¿están seguros de que quieren ir con ella? — Ellos asienten seguros de sí mismos y yo doy un suspiro pesado —bueno entonces por favor vallan a prepararse, y cierro el consejo de Guerra—cuando Quirón dice eso, me recompongo en el asiento para compartir una mirada con Annabeth y decir al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Quirón, ¿y Percy?

–Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos, pero primero hay que esperar que Piper, Leo y Jasón terminen su misión. –vuelvo a suspirar pesadamente, para salir de la casa Grande y dirigirme a mi cabaña.

21 de Diciembre, solsticio de Invierno cuatro días más tarde, los del campamento descubrimos que la misión de Jasón, Piper y Leo trataba sobre rescatar a Hera, si hubiera ido yo, la hubiera dejado ahí, siendo realistas, nadie Quiere a Hera, ni Zeus quiere Hera, porque creen que la engaño tantas veces, ni Afrodita a engañado a Hefestos tantas veces, este año de por sí ha sido el más extraño de mi vida, pero cuando volvieron de la misión, las frases de la Primera Gran Profecía de Rachel como Oráculo, según me contaron se me vinieron a la Cabeza.

_Ocho mestizos responderán a la llamada,_

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer._

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,_

_Y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte._

La Desaparición de Percy, La llegada de Tres Mestizos de 15 años, y que uno de ellos reconozca a los Dioses por sus nombres romanos y se proclamaba hijo de Júpiter, combinado con mis sueños extraños sobre chicos con Camisetas Moradas intentando Invadir el Campamento en un Futuro…..Creo que es el momento idóneo para conversar con Quirón.

Me dirijo a la Casa Grande, esperando encontrar a Quirón pero lo único que encuentro es al Sr. D bueno, ya sé que me puede alegrar unos momentos.

— ¿Está Quirón? —le pregunto amablemente a mi querido Tío Dionisio.

—Mocosa, otra cosa que no extrañe en mi estadía en el Olimpo, está ocupado tendrás que esperarte. — me miro con una falsa simpatía, mas falsa que el cabello de Drew, eso es mucho.

—Mi querido Tío, sabes que te quiero tanto, sabemos que Quirón no está haciendo nada, porque no me haces un favor y le dices que quiero hablar con él, Por Favor —el me mira con desagrado, para decirme.

—Ya entra, y no molestes más, Diane.

—Para su información, soy Diana no Diane —me mira con cara de que no le interesa, y se lo dejo pasar para entrar en la Casa Grande — ¡Quirón, es urgente lo que tengo que informarte! —Lo veo salir de la que supongo es su habitación, con Preocupación plasmada en su cara, pero al verme que estoy con todas mis piezas completas, relaja un poco su rostro.

— ¿Que sucede Diana? — me pregunta calmadamente, para yo responder:

—Necesito Respuestas concretas no divagaciones, necesito saber ¿Por qué?, todas las cosas que están ocurriendo, tienden a llevar a que la Gran Profecía dictada por Rachel está por Cumplirse, y lo que está ocurriendo no me lleva a nada, también porque en mis sueños veo a Chicos de Camisetas moradas, intentando Destruir el Campamento, por favor explícame. — le ruego con la mirada respuestas, y después de unos minutos, veo que cederá un poco.

—Te explicare un poco, como Te abras dado cuenta, Jasón no es Griego, si no que romano y esos Chicos de camiseta Moradas, de las que hablan serián los Romanos, y tengo la idea de que Percy esta en ese Campamento o lo estará en un Futuro, nunca se sabe que esperar de Hera.

—¡Lo sabia!, Sabia que esto de Hera secuestrada, tenia que ver con Percy y Jason, ella hizo un intercambio, entre ellos para que nos acoplemos a sus diferentes personalidades, no llegar a la Guerra entre campamentos, ahora Quiron si me perdonas ya me has dicho todo lo que necesito, e incluso mas — bajo su Atenta mirada, le sonrio y me retiro feliz.

* * *

¿Qué tal, el primer capitulo? ¿Tomazos, piedras, Reviews, Arcoiris o Florecitas? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Ni idea ¿Reviews? ¿Sigo con el siguiente capitulo? ¿Por qué pedí 3.500 palabras si solo escribí unas 1.000? es para los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos, Diana


End file.
